Montenegro
by saltarello
Summary: Jason finds himself at the mercy of a demon. - M rated. Rape, drug use and torture.


**Apologies if Vaas and Jason seem out of character, I've only played a little of the game. Also this is M rated, so expect some unpleasant stuff. Or perhaps not, depends what you're into I guess. Enjoy!**

* * *

The dirt ground beneath him was _cold_.

Jason sat with his back against the stone wall of his cell, hands bound behind his back with his knees pulled against his chest. Shifting into other positions caused discomfort in several ways. His back and shoulders ached uncomfortably, muscles sore and bones creaking. He'd stopped being able to feel his rear when the damp earth had soaked through his trousers.

How long ago had that been?

There was no time here. No morning and no night; only darkness. The only light to be seen was artificial, rectangular, and rather irregular. It shone behind a strong steel door and came only when someone was on watch duty, or perhaps when Vaas was around. His visits were also irregular.

It wouldn't be long, however, before the torture began again.

He rested his head on his knees and waited.

* * *

When Jason regained consciousness he wasn't propped against the stone wall. At some point during his last visit from Vaas' men he'd been force fed, battered with fists and beaten black and blue. The dirt ground was somewhat of a blessing; the cold earth numbing the bruised flesh of his face and body.  
He wasn't sure how many days it had been. He's taken to using his wounds as indicators of time, depending on how quickly they healed. His only problem was that he'd soon be riddled with more, and the more he received the less likely he'd remember when they were inflicted.

The light behind the steel door flickered on, and then came his voice.

"Where is Jason? Where is my little escapee?"

The sound of locks rattled one after another and the door swung open quite suddenly, revealing none other than Vaas.

"Oh! you are right where I left you." He smiled. The man was pure pain and agony; a demon in human form.

Vaas swaggered forward in long strides, fists grabbing Jason's shirt and propping him back up against the wall in one fluid motion. He crouched, hands slapping each side of Jason's face, roughly bringing his face up to meet his own. For a few minutes nothing was said between them as Vaas inspected his face, eyes shifting up and down as Jason groaned weakly. He made a few sounds for whatever reason, approval or disapproval Jason wasn't quite sure, and then laughed through his nose.

"You look like shit, my friend." He licked his thumb and wiped dirt from under Jason's eye. "But you still have some fight in you. I thought you might have given up by now, mm? Cried or fucking begged like your pussy brot-"

"_Fuck_ _you_." Jason spat vehemently.

Vaas smiled again. Jason hated that fucking smile.

"I'll come back when you've learnt some manners, you fucking prick." And with that he left, steel slamming forcefully behind him.

* * *

Jason wept silently, cold and alone.

He wont die.

Couldn't die, not wouldn't. Vaas wouldn't let him.

Today's wounds dribbled with blood, and yesterdays oozed with puss. There is only pain.

He won't die.

* * *

"Jason." He felt a harsh slap against his cheek. "Are you going to be good?"

Vaas was crouched in front of him, but Jason couldn't meet his eyes.

Another slap, harder this time. "Are you going to be a good boy?"

"..Y-yes." _Please let me die._

"I didn't fucking hear you, say it again!"

"_Yes_, Vaas."

There was a moment when neither moved; there was no sound. Jason half expected another slap.

Vaas laughed through his nose, smiling with his head tilted. He twisted his upper half to reach behind himself, then placed in front of him a small sponge and a bucket of what Jason could only hope was water. Another moment of hesitation, then Vaas lurched forward and ripped his shirt with very little effort, throwing it off to one side.

"You are a very lucky man, you know that?" He dunked the sponge and laughed again. "I'm not always so fucking nice.. but I like you Jason. I might not kill you after all." Not only was the bucket filled with water, but it was warm. Vaas was surprisingly gentle with his cleaning. He brought the sponge over his chest, lightly scrubbing away the dirt and sweat off his skin. Vaas didn't stop talking while working on his body, though Jason paid little attention. The sponge rubbed along his collar bone, up towards his neck, under his ears and around his face. Vaas used his other hand to push Jason's hair from his face, pushing the sponge firmly into his forehead, watching as the water trickle down over his skin. Jason felt a sudden thirst from the sensation, using his tongue to lap up any water from around his mouth.

"A-ah! fu-" He hissed, painfully brought out of his trance when the sponge dragged over one of his infected gashes.

"Do you like it when I am nice, Jason?" He tilted his head to one side. The black around his eyes seemed darker now. Deeper.

If he was brave enough to be honest, he'd tell him straight out that he was still a nut-job. Doesn't matter what he said or did, he was still unpredictable, dangerous and downright terrifying.

"If you do as I say I will reward you. But if you don't I will fucking shoot you, do you fucking understand me, Jason? I will fucking maim you." He drew his face a little closer, "Do you think I am lying?"

"..No"

"No fucking what?"

"No, Vaas."

"Do you like it when I am nice?"

"..Yes." _No._

"Yes _what_?" Vaas grabbed his chin in one hand, his face squashed painfully in his grip.

Jason hadn't notice until now how much closer he'd lurched forward in those few moments. He could smell the sweat and dirt on his tan skin and the drink on his breath. Vaas shifted even closer, his knee between Jason's legs and his other hand against the wall by his head. He could feel his beard against his chin.

"Y-yes, Vaas."

Vaas used his hand to pull their faces together, lips just barely brushing. When he spoke it was barely a whisper, but Jason heard it loud and clear, "_Good boy__._" He smiled against his mouth.

Jason's head met the stone wall behind him with a loud _thwack_.

* * *

His cell reeked.

Vaas' men had taken to using him as more than a simple punching bag.

He was their stress reliever, their urinal, their whore.

"Open your mouth!"

_There is only pain._

* * *

The sponge scrubbed gently across his shoulders, clearing the grime from his skin. The water was blissfully warm, as always. It was his only comfort these days.

Vaas would come and go, depending on his mood. Jason had no idea why the man chose to wash him himself, given his position on this island. Some days he'd sit close and clean him tenderly, taking his time running the sponge in circular motions. Other days he'd simply stroll in, dump the bucket over his head and walk back out. Today Vaas was uncharacteristically affectionate, and quite frankly it was frightening. He'd casually wandered in, taking his usual position in front of him and had pulled him into his lap with ease. Jason hadn't said a word and instead chose to stare at the jagged jewel and leather straps around his neck.

"You fucking stink."

He scrubbed Jason's chest, the hair matted with blood and other bodily fluids.

"You know.. I really don't like it when people touch my things." He scrubbed lower along his stomach, moving in slower circles. "Like, really fucking don't. I'm going to fucking shoot one of those cocksuckers for fucking you over like this. I didn't ask them to do this. Fucking pricks don't know the difference between fucking someone up and fucking them."

Vaas eventually stopped scrubbing all together when he noticed Jason wasn't responding.

"What's the matter, you sick?" He lowered his head to look up into his face.

He did feel sick. Being so close to this man was uncomfortable and unsettling. The feeling was only made worse when Vaas pressed his face into the crook of his neck, letting his lips brush against his skin. Jason held his breath, a shiver crawling down his spine when Vaas let his tongue dart out and dragged it up along his neck. The skin of his lips were dry and cracked, and they only stopped moving once they reached behind his ear.

"You like the plant life of my island, yes?" Vaas panted lightly, letting the tip of his tongue run along the shell of his ear, "I know how to make you feel better. How would you like to feel nothing and everything, all at once? Would you like that, Jason?"

"Yes.. Vaas." _Yes he would._

* * *

The room was warm, and the air was so unbearably thick it was almost suffocating. Jason let the heat wash over him from head to toe, taking in as much air as his lungs would allow.. under the circumstances.

"N-nn.."

Whatever it was that Vaas had given him was working a treat. Despite the cold chill of his cell he felt heat, comfort. His heart pounded hard against his chest like a hammer, and yet he was perfectly calm. Every sound and touch seemed so distant, like being half asleep. Oh, if only he was.

Vaas had easily taken advantage of Jason's vulnerable state, flipping him over onto his stomach and yanking down his trousers, exposing his thighs to the cool dirt beneath him. Jason was only vaguely aware of the rocking of his body, letting his eyes close shut and his mind swirl, his face rubbing through the dirt over and over. Vaas was on his knees behind him, straddling the top of his thighs and thrusting himself up through the crack of his rear. His hands gripped his bottom painfully tight, pushing his cheeks together and grunting with the effort of his thrusts.

Jason listened silently to Vaas' groaning, wondering briefly if he was thinking of his sisters breasts. He could feel the head of his dick sliding up and down, his rear slick with spit and pre-come. His breath came in short pants now, he was nearing his end. There was a grunt, the thrusting stopped, and Jason was brought out of his trance quite suddenly when he was flipped over onto his back, Vaas shifting to straddle his chest. He pushed the head of his dick against Jason's dry lips, using his other hand to grab his hair and yank him forward. Jason didn't need to be told, or beaten for that matter, and hesitantly let his tongue drag along the slit.

"A-ah _fuck.._" Vaas moaned, his head lolling backwards.

Wrapping his mouth around the head, he sucked and swirled his tongue simultaneously with the hope that he might finish quickly. He wasn't particularly long, he noticed, though he was thick. Jason let his eyes work their way up, watching Vaas' chest rise and fall with his panting, his tongue hanging limp out of his mouth. It didn't take long for Vaas to climax, pulling himself away and jerking himself to finish over Jason's face in hot thick spurts.

His head was still thrown back when he began to laugh, slightly out of breath from his orgasm. Vaas let his head loll forward, cock limp in his hand, and looked Jason in the eyes.

"I might have use for you after all, my friend."


End file.
